


Tricky Tyler

by idknanmolla



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 21:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10259498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idknanmolla/pseuds/idknanmolla
Summary: The one where Tyler tricks Josh to kiss him





	

“You know what is funny?” Tyler asked with a grin looking at Josh who’s sitting next to him at a table. They were signing some pictures they took for the Rock Sound Magazine.

“What?”

“If we put our photos together like this…” Tyler slides the picture Josh had finished signing close to his own, making Tyler and Josh from the pictures look at each other face to face “… it’s funny because we could NEVER look at each other like this without laughing” he said emphasizing the word 'never'

Josh laughs with him and said “We could try”

“Without laughing? I doubt, but ok” and they sat in a way that their knees were touching.

“Wait, it has to be like… 2 inches apart, you’re too far” Tyler said and Josh raised one eyebrow while opening a bit Tyler’s legs so he could come closer “Oh wow, look who tops in here, Mark was right” 

"Screw you” Josh said smirking.

They tried once. 

Failed. Josh started laughing first. “Can you stop being so serious? It looks like you’re mad at me”

“But I was serious in that picture!” Tyler defended himself.

“You weren’t, you were just peaceful, not mad”

“Alright, alright!” 

They tried again.

Failed. Tyler laughed this time. “I can’t do this! You’re eyes are too adorable!”

“What?” Josh whispered laughing with him.

They tried once more.

They looked at each other, Tyler came a little closer and Josh burst in laughter. “Why are you coming closer like you’ll kiss me?”

Tyler laughed hitting his own thighs with his hands. “How funny would it be if I actually kiss you?”

“Would be a platonic-super-friendly-not-weird-at-all-kiss”

“Nice name”

“Thanks. I’ve been practicing”

“Practicing to say how you denominate our possible kiss?”

“Yeah, everyone does that. It’s trendy, though” Josh said blushing a little too hard.

“Ok, just one more time” Tyler said.

But this time Tyler had some kind of plan. Looking at each other Tyler came forward Josh and kissed him on the lips for some briefs seconds until Josh pulled off.

“You actually kissed me, you whore!” Josh said joking and pretending he was cleaning his lips on the back of his hand “Gonna clean my mouth on your shirt” 

And that’s what he did, making Tyler laugh “Dude! You’re… You’re tickling me with your mouth… How is that possible?”

“It’s possible because it isn’t plausible” Josh said taking his face off of Tyler’s chest and looking up at him. Josh's look was a bit intense and Tyler felt something and-

“Ok, you guys… Just finish the damn pictures, that’s not the content Rock Sound need” Mark said standing behind his camera.

“Josh started, not my fault” Tyler said sitting straight.

“What?!” Josh said in a non-controlled high pitched voice “Hate you” 

“Love you too, Jish”

**Author's Note:**

> this was very simple and short because i was just bored and wrote this  
>   
> have a nice little day :)


End file.
